There are many portable electronic devices used close to water such as marine transceivers and the like. Since this type of electronic devices can be accidentally splashed with water or dropped into the water, waterproof devices so that water cannot enter the insides have been put into practice. Also, if the device sinks in the water when being dropped into the water, it cannot be recovered. A floating-type device to stay afloat when being dropped into the water is also proposed, as disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Publication No. H04-135038.
However, at night or when visibility is poor, even if an electronic device floats on the water surface, it is likely that the device cannot be found. In such case, there has been a problem that the electronic device cannot be recovered even though it is floating on the water.
The present invention has an object to provide a portable electronic device that can be easily found on the water surface even at night or if visibility is poor.